


Call Me By My Name

by ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, Nicknames, Regrets, What Ifs, twilight saga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless/pseuds/ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I ain't got no fight in me In this whole damn world Tell you to hold off You choose to hold on It's the one thing that I've known"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me By My Name

A/N This is really random but that's pretty much how I write in a nutshell, I should be writing new chapters to my other stories but I've been listening to Never Think from the Twilight Soundtrack way too much the past few days and I guess this was the result. Hope You enjoy it..

Disclaimer I don't anything it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Call Me By My Name

By Itsahopeforallthehopeless

"I ain't got no fight in me

In this whole damn world

Tell you to hold off

You choose to hold on

It's the one thing that I've known"

She was never meant to be mine, I'd known as soon as our eyes met. But I was lonely Carlisle had Esme and I had nobody; I guess I was a bit jealous of how close they were. It had been just been Carlisle and I for many years we had fallen into a comfortable pattern that was turned upside down when Carlisle brought Esme home. So I left for awhile and gave them some space for a few years, Esme had begged me to say but Carlisle said nothing for he knew I would eventually come back to them. When I came back they seemed more in love than ever before, I envied their love. I kept more and more to myself though I knew it worried them. Then one evening Carlisle brought home the girl barely alive covered in blood and bruises. I knew from his thoughts he was hoping the blonde angel could be my Esme. She was angry when she woke up she threw Carlisle across the room demanding to know why he hadn't just let her die like she had wanted. She had fire and I loved it already, I knew Rosalie wasn't right for me but I wasn't going to let that slip to Carlisle and Esme they were already congratulating themselves on their "match making skills". We were different in so many ways she was wild and I was quiet. The days passed too slow without company so we began to spend more and more time together to the delight of Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie was different from the girls I had known in my human life she was exciting and passionate. We tried to love each other but there just wasn't enough of a spark there. The only time we ever felt the spark was the several times we slept together. Perhaps over time we might have eventually grown to love each other. When she found the boy in woods dying, I knew when I saw them that this was the one who would be her mate. It was hard at first to watch them being so in love knowing that if we hadn't saved him she could have still been almost mine. We stopped spending time together and slowly learned to hate each other. Over the centuries I got used to being the only one in the family without a mate. I have Bella now and Rosalie is just part of my past of what ifs. Occasionally Rose slips ups and almost calls me by the nickname she had for me in those days. But she always catches herself except for the time when I thought Bella had died and I was crazy with grief Rosalie came to me and held me while I shook with dry sobs. The entire she was whispering in my ear," It'll get better baby". In Rosalie's head everyone has a special nickname in her thoughts Emmett is always her monkey man or something very graphic, But I'm always baby….If only she would just call me by my name, because I'm not hers, I never was.

"You'll learn to hate me

But still call me baby

Oh, love

So call me by my name"

THE END

a/n I know this isn't my best work at all since I wrote this in less than an hour.

Song Lyrics: Never Think by Robert Pattinson{Twilight Soundtrack, Track #10}


End file.
